Daughter of Sara and Gaito
by Kristine Rose
Summary: Sara and Gaito had a kid named Mina. What's happens when Mina falls in love with a human boy. Better yet Kaito and Luchia's son. And only Mina can save the world what is going on here?
1. Daughter of Sara and Gaito

I'm back with a new story yay. Anyways I was inspired to write this thanks to my friend who hates this show but I love it so I hope u enjoy it. _**

* * *

**_

Daughter of Sara and Gaito

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Daughter of Sara and Gaito**_

She sat there off the coast of Sri Lanka. She looked up at the sunset thinking of her mother and the song she used to sing to her. After Seira left to become the guardian of the mermaid princesses, she became the Black Pearl Princess, and Seira stayed the Orange Pearl Princess. Mint the Black Pearl Princess of the Indian Ocean. Her best friend was the Purple Pearl Princess Karen. Her long black hair flew into her face as the signs of night were coming meaning it was time to go home. Mina jumped off the rock and began to swim home.

She reached the castle and entered. Everyone greeted her but she just nodded her head. She didn't like to talk let alone sing. She never went anywhere except to Karen's or Coco's place. Mina went to her room, shut and locked her door. She picked up a picture of her mother. She just started at it then put it down and went over to a mirror. "I'm not as pretty as mother so why does everyone like me or is that an act?" she asked herself. "I think I'll go see Coco tomorrow." She decided and went to bed.

* * *

The next day she left before sunrise to go see Coco. Coco was like a mother to her. Passing the Chatham Islands, Mina saw her best friend Karen. "Karen!" she called out to her. Karen stopped swimming and looked over at Mina. Mina's small black tail swam as fast as it could to catch up to Karen. Karen smiled when she saw that it was Mina. They hugged each other. "Karen where are you going?" Mina asked her voice was soft and calm. "Japan. I want to visit Luchia," she said. "The Pink Pearl Princess?" Mina asked. Karen nodded. "Um…may I come with you?" Mina asked Karen a little nervously. Karen smiled and nodded. Therefore, both the Black and Purple Pearl Princesses went to see the Pink Pearl Princess.

A few hours later, they reached the coast of Japan. Then they both separated. Karen went to find Luchia while Mina went to explore. She had never been to Japan. She swam along the coastline but far enough so that no one could see her. She soon reached a rocky tertian. She saw a boy. He wasn't much older then her. She got out of the water and took her human form. Her Long black hair shortened to shoulder length. Her jet black eyes turn to a dark brown. She was wearing a short sleeve white dress with white flip-flops.

She looked over the boy's shoulders. She noticed a small shell in his hand. "What's that?" she asked him. He nearly fell off the rock. He also dropped the shell. "Who are you?" he asked her. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Mina. Hikari Mina." She said smiling. He blushed. "Gaito. Dômoto Gaito. It's nice to meet you Mina." He said with a smile.

* * *

all done with chapter one please review. 


	2. Son of Kaito and Luchia

done with Chapter two hope you are enjoying the story. This story is only three chapter I know trust me. _**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

_**Son of Kaito and Luchia**_

Mina smiled back. "Um…you want to walk with me?" Gaito asked Mina. Mina blushed then nodded. Gaito took her hand and took her away from the water. Mina followed him. It seemed that she didn't care where he took her. "Gaito how old are you?" she asked him as they were walking in the town. "I'm ten. How about you?" he asked her. "Eight." Was all she said. "You're not very talkative are you?" he asked her. She looked at him. "No I'm not. Plus I don't have many friends that I can talk to." She said. "Same." He told her. "How about you and me…We can be friends right?" he asked her. Mina felt excited. "I'd love that!" she exclaimed. "Gaito? Is that you Gaito?" someone called out to him.

Gaito turned and looked at who it was. "Father!" he said shocked. Gaito's father was Dômoto Kaito, the famous surfer. Mina looked at him. Kaito looked at Mina and noticed the locket around her neck. "Mermaid" he mouthed to her. Mina looked at him shocked. "H-how?" she asked. Gaito looked at his father then at Mina. "Kaito!" someone yelled out. Mina looked at the girl that was running toward them. Mina froze when she saw who it was. "Luchia-sama!" she said very surprised. "Mina!" she said just as surprised. "You two know each other?" Kaito asked Luchia. Luchia nodded.

Mina then quickly bowed down towards Luchia. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." Mina said and started to run back towards the ocean. Gaito ran after her. "Gaito!" Luchia and Kaito yelled at their son. Kaito looked at Luchia. "Mina…She's a mermaid huh?" he asked his wife. Luchia nodded.

Mina ran all the way to a cliff. The ocean was right below her. She wanted to jump and swim home. "Mina don't!" Gaito yelled at her. She turned and looked at Gaito. He took a few steps over to her and embraced her. She couldn't help but to hug him. They let each other go. Now Gaito was close to the water now. They took a few steps back. Gaito slipped.

He fell off the cliff and straight to the water. Mina jumped in after him. Luchia was holding onto Kaito's surfboard in her mermaid form. Karen was next to her. Kaito was sitting on his board. Gaito hit the water. He was out cold. Mina dived and changed into her mermaid form. She got Gaito and took him back to the surface.

They were sitting on the beach. Mina still in her mermaid form. Her long black hair, her jet black eyes, her black seashell bra, and her black tail, just resting there like a painting. "Wake up Gaito." She muttered. Mina then closed her eyes.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta.

Yoake maekikoet MERODII.

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta."

Mina started to sing tears started to fall. Karen went over to her and sang

"Higashi no sorahe to habataku toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeruchi."

Luchia joined in.

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA"

Mina began to sing again.

"Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai."

Gaito began to wake up. As Mina finished the last word, he then kissed her. Mina blushed but kissed him back.

* * *

the song the sang was **"Legend of Mermaid"** the site where I got the words are 

http://www.mermaidmelody.de/


	3. All Eight Mermaid Princess

Ok I finally finished the last chapter of this fan fic so here it is

cheak me out on DA

* * *

__

_**All Eight Mermaid Princesses**_

Karen and Luchia were watching the two of them kiss. Kaito smiled. Suddenly a sea creature grabbed Karen and Luchia dragging them to sea. Mina broke her first kiss. "Karen! Luchia-sama!" she cried out. "Luchia!" Kaito yelled. Mina was in her human form. She ran to the edge of the water. "Karen…Luchia-sama…" she muttered. Luchia escaped form the monster's grip.

Mina looked at the ocean. She really liked Gaito but he doesn't know. "I have to save the others." She thought. Suddenly Mina had her mother's eyes. The look of determination. "Black Pearl Voice!" she yelled. She transformed. Gaito looked at her shocked. She was wearing a black strapless dress. Whit riffles were going down on both sides. Her gloves were wrist length with back and white. He slip on heals were also black. She stood there holding her mike. She was going to bring her friends back. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Star!" she said.

"Itai hodo namida a fureru shinkai no yoru wo koe

Garasu no suimen te wo kikoeru koe dake ga

Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite

Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fuera ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjitru

Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya dame

Setsunai hodo motometeru

Kiseki ga kasan areba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni

Utagai nante yaburi suteyou

Katai kizuna wo shinjite

Watashi no itami wa… watashi tachi no kurushimi

Watashi no egao wa… watashi tachi no yorokobi

Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto

Nanatsu no umi, musubu kizuna shinjite"

All six other mermaids heard Mina. All six began to transform. "Pink Pearl Voice, Azure Pearl Voice, Green Pearl Voice, Blue Pearl Voice, Yellow Pearl Voice, Black Pearl Voice!" all six of them yelled out. All six of them looked 17 or 18 years old. Then they all began to finish the song.

"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru

Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya dame

Setsunai hodo motometeru

Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru nitaini

Utagai nante yaburi suteyou

Katai kizuna wo shinjite"

All seven of them stared at the monster that took Karen. The six of them stood behind Mina. "Only you can call out Seira Mina." Rina told her. Mina tightened her grip on her mike.

"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari

Kanashii ima wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara

Shinjite…

Umareta koto hokori ni shite

Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo

Kumorasenaide…

Kono chikara yume no tame ni

Kaseru naru umarete yukitai no

Ai ni naritai

Itsumo soba de mitsumetekita

Osorenaide tabi date yuku sono yuuki

Mabushii…

Kurai ginga terasu tame ni

Umarete kita inochi no Hikari sono imi wo tsutaete itte

Seira's orange bubble showed up. "Orange Pearl Voice." She said and transformed to help Mina to finish the song.

"Sono chikara ai no tame ni

Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae

Kaete yukeru wa

Kono chikara yume no tame ni

Hateru nara umarete yukitai no

Ai ni naritai"

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" Seira and Mina both said and giggled. The monster moaned in pain and disappeared. Karen was freed and swam back to shore. Everyone changed to their human forms. The sun began to set. "Luchia!" Kaito yelled out. Luchia smiled as Kaito hugged then kissed her. Gaito went over to Mina and pulled her into a hug. Suddenly they all heard someone sing "Return to the Sea." It was Sara.

She went over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you Mina. I love you. And thank you everyone for taking care of her." Sara said then continued to sing.

"Hora, shiawase nokane ga nate nanatsu no umi ga kageya aki da shitaru

Ai no kiseki wo ichiban sukina anata to futari mitsumetai

So shite sotto kise shite, ne?"

Sara finished her song and disappeared.

* * *

and that's the end

first song : KIZUNA

second song: Birth of Love

last song: Return to the Sea

found at http://www.mermaidmelody.de/


End file.
